


night, sweet prince!

by gentlerepose



Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M, and passing out which both are kinda the main thing, discussion of violence its short but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlerepose/pseuds/gentlerepose
Summary: So here’s the thing: Raine’s never been a fighter in his life. He’s been able to talk his way out of almost anything, it’s his one skill and he’s relied on it like it’s a life preserver and he’s lost in the middle of the ocean.As Raine hears his arm snap like a twig, he has the faint impression that rogue supernaturals really aren’t drunks or privileged teens.Or the time Raine passed out twice in one day for Wayhaven Week day 3: Abyss
Relationships: Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827598
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	night, sweet prince!

So here’s the thing: Raine’s never been a fighter in his  _ life _ . He’s been able to talk his way out of almost anything, it’s his one skill and he’s relied on it like it’s a life preserver and he’s lost in the middle of the ocean. Even after he became a cop, Wayhaven’s such a tiny place that he knows all the local drunks by name and probably shared a pint with most off duty, so any aggression from them is pretty short-lived when Raine shows up to help them home. Their young troublemakers are usually pretty well-off kids trying to feel some hint of rebellion and just the shout of “Police!” gets them scattering like rats.

As Raine hears his arm snap like a twig, he has the faint impression that rogue supernaturals really aren’t drunks or privileged teens. “Fuck,” is more wheezed out of him than anything, though he can’t be sure because everything goes funny; darkness creeps around his vision and the cacophony of fighting seems to warp like a remixed song.  _ Shock presumably, it’s a disconcerting experience and your mind is trying to escape the pain, _ says the logical bit of his brain, which sounds a lot like Verda.  _ Cool, great to know, _ replies the rest of Raine’s brain as his bent arm plops limply by him,  _ also AAAAAA- _

“What? No witty line?” The supernatural- a werewolf, he remembers Nate had called out once they recognized the ambush- standing back up to towers over him; he’s a broad built man that could Adam a run for his money in a lifting competition. The werewolf’s physique and rugged looks would be much more appealing if he hadn’t, you know, just broken his  _ arm. _ Raine misses Tane and Maaka, who are better looking and also wouldn’t do this to him.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Raine hisses out, plastering on a smile that wavers as he struggles to at least lean up off the cold stone. They’ve really got to stop investigating strange warehouses when so many people are actively trying to get Raine’s blood. “I thought my good looks would speak loud enough.” He winks, though partly to mask his wince at the throbbing pain.

The werewolf barks out a laugh. “Well, human, I can see why Boss didn’t want us to talk to you. I’d almost feel bad if your blood didn’t smell so good.” He leans in, grin showing off sharp canines that have Raine’s heart leaping, and takes in a long inhale. But he’s not aggressive, weight resting on a leg and arms lax by his side; he’s clearly got the strength so it’s not some trick. If there’s anything Raine can clock instantly, it’s confidence and showboating. 

“Eh, I get it,” Raine remarks casually, not at all getting it but slipping his good hand into his pocket when the guy’s focused on his face, “I’d break an arm too if it was over the last bucket of fried chicken. Though probably not the cook’s.”

The werewolf chuckles, reaching down and wrapping a large hand around Raine’s bad arm to haul him up. Raine only screams a little and he thinks he hears Nate call his name, but it could just be his own thundering heartbeat in his ears. “You got a point there. As long as the cook agrees to come along, he can keep his other arm.”

“Sure, that’s a pretty good deal. My left arm is actually my favorite.” He can see the rest of Unit Bravo now that he’s vertical again, teetering as he may be. It’s nice to see they’re sparing him glances when they can since they probably heard the snap even louder than he did. Oh, and the bit of screaming. Raine wants to laugh at the look on Felix’s face when he spots his arm, but he’s sure if he does, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Hysteria is a tricky little thing, after all.

Mason catches Raine’s attention for too many reasons to list, but most importantly, he’s ripping his way through the thick of rogues with a vengeance and the closest to reaching Raine. Good, because if his idea, born out of a very offhand tidbit Nate mentioned during a research session, doesn’t pan out, he’ll desperately need saving.

“But can I tell you something first?”

“Hm, you’ve been pretty amusing so far,” the werewolf replies, sneering down at him, “got another joke for me, jester?”

Raine smiles. “You forgot your drink, sir.” And splashes his cologne right in his face. 

Now, because Raine likes to consider himself an optimistic, here’s the good news first: the werewolf rears back with a roar, wiping frantically at his face, clearly affected. However, he’s an adult and knows not everything in the world is sunshine and rainbows so here’s the bad news: Raine gets launched across the room by a very pissed werewolf like a baseball, heading for a very concrete looking wall at a concerning speed.

“Shit!” He hears before he’s crushed against a very familiar but solid chest.

Raine wheezes and his own face feels pretty cold and clammy, whether from sweat or tears, he’s not totally sure. “Oh, hey. Have you considered playing sports?”

“Not a good idea since I play for every team, handsome,” Mason quips, though his voice is rough from his heavy breathing and gray eyes narrowed at Raine’s injury. “Why the hell do we bring you along?”

“Because I’m pretty and distracted the lot of them long enough,” Raine murmurs, sounding oddly slurred to himself. Also he’s sure it wasn’t  _ this  _ dark two seconds ago.  _ Did someone get the lights? _ Maybe he says that bit out loud because Mason’s suddenly clutching him tighter and shouting. At least the darkness is quiet and his arm doesn’t crawl with fire, he’s sure they can handle themselves without him for a few minutes…

When Raine blinks awake, he’s in the open night air and being carried. He goes to struggle, but only manages to shift his right arm before pain rattles through him and he sags back with a groan.

“You’re fine,” Mason mutters down at him, then smirks, “well you look fine, at least.”

“Great news for my chances at a modeling career,” Raine deadpans, lolling his head to stare up at Nate hovering by Mason’s side. “Tell me, Nate, am I ever going to dance again?”

“It was your arm, detective, not your legs,” Adam says with a sigh, eyebrows furrowed when Raine glances over at him. Raine’s still wrapping his head around Adam feeling anything but contempt toward him so the rigid tension of his shoulders and how Adam stays a step in front of them takes a moment to register as worry.

“I’m sure the Agency’s doctors will work their magic.” Nate, for all his million good qualities, is a terrible liar and his face is about as subtle about his concern as a giant neon sign. He keeps checking whether Mason is supporting Raine’s neck and not squishing him, much to the other’s annoyance. He offers a very wavered smile when he notices Raine’s eyes on him.

Felix at least has Raine’s back by laughing at his joke, head occasionally peeking into Raine’s view, scarf absent from his neck since it’s currently being used as a very make-shift sling for the broken arm. “So how mad do you think Elidor’s going to be when he sees it’s you again?”

“Probably ‘giving Adam a clipped greeting’ level of pissed,” Raine replies cheerfully. He shifts again, bearing the pain better when he can anticipate it, to peer up at Mason. “By the way, I can walk. Like Adam so kindly observed, my legs are a-okay.”

Mason rolls his eyes. “You constantly annoy me to carry you so shut up and enjoy it.” When Raine blinks longer than normal, Mason snaps, loud enough to ring in his ear, “Hey! Don’t pass out again.”

“Though if Raine does pass out, we can run with him since he won’t be awake to get all dizzy,” Felix points out, flicking at Raine’s dangling braid. Raine moves his head side to side so it can swing more.

“Votes for letting me pass out, 2 to 1 so far. Nate, Adam, thoughts?”

Nate frowns. “That depends on whether you had hit your head. But regardless, we can’t support his arm while running, we may worsen the break.” He grabs and drapes the braid over Raine's shoulder, ignoring Felix's pout.

“Quick, Felix, say supportive things.”

Felix smacks his hand on Raine’s forehead. “We’re here for you and I’ll draw flowers on your plastic arm thing.”

“I’m feeling pretty supported, Nate.”

Adam sighs, flitting away to get into the driver’s seat. “Enough. Careful with the detective or he’ll become even more useless to us.” Raine sticks his tongue out at his back.

Nate shakes his head with an amused smile. “You’re both ridiculous.” He, of course, slides into the passenger seat while the rest of them take up the back, but he does turn on the radio at Raine’s pleading eyes so he’s forgiven.

“So what did I miss?” Raine asks, mostly to distract himself from the way his arm screams in protest when he shuffles into the middle seat, Felix plastering against his good side. “Last I remember, a very angry werewolf and friends were kicking our asses.”

“They were  _ not _ ,” Adam calls from the front, glaring at him through the mirror, “your experience was not universal.”

“After their leader was ah,  _ indisposed, _ ” Nate’s eyes flicker pointedly as Mason, who, after carefully settling an arm over Raine, shrugs nonchalantly though his smirk is smug, “they did not take much more convincing to leave.”

Raine beams up at Mason, leaning into his side. “Aw, nobody’s ever committed murder for me before.”

“Don’t be stupid, I didn’t kill him,” Mason snaps, though his grumpy tone and frown suggest he might have wanted to, “and don’t read into it. He was a threat and I dealt with it.”

“Sureee,” Felix drawls, hooking a leg over Raine’s as he spreads out in his seat. “You fly into a rage and try to rip out a big werewolf’s throat for just any mission.” He whispers to Raine, “Adam had to hold him back and he only snapped out of it when I went to pick you up.”

Mason growls and- since he cannot chase Felix around the car- determinedly ignores everyone for the whole drive to stare out the window intently. Though, when Raine watches him out of the corner of his eye, there’s an almost contemplative furrow to Mason’s brow. At Nate’s knowing smile, Raine only grins and opens a discussion on what color his cast should be. 

Raine’s finally allowed to pass out when they reset his bone but when he wakes up again, Mason and Felix are perched on either side of his bed and Nate and Adam are by the door, getting a polite but firm lecture from Elidor (Nate's scribbling in a notebook and Adam doesn’t look a second away from stomping out so it must be an interesting one). Felix’s tongue is sticking out as he draws what looks to be daisies on Raine’s cast. Mason watches and provides snarky commentary when Felix makes the petals too small; his hand rests on Raine’s left wrist, thumb stroking gently across the skin.

Raine chuckles and smiles softer than he intends to. “Hey, leave a giant patch for Tina or she’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

“She and Nate can share, I’m making a masterpiece.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elidor: one of our human field medics wrote a booklet called ‘treating your injured human for dummies’  
> Adam: what an idiotic name, who would debase themselves like that  
> Elidor: … would you-  
> Adam: 5 copies. ill be here tomorrow to pick them up  
> i actually enjoy writing in Raine's head space more than i expected fnjfn im so sorry juni but you have tomorrow's prompt i promise. also i was looking up broken bone stuff and as someone who's never broken one, major Yikes.  
> raine and adam engage in sibling affection which is 'i will relentlessly bully you but also nobody else can' while raine and felix are so alike that it gives nate white hairs


End file.
